


晚安

by fiammanda



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 有时，人们主动忘记能将自己撕碎的回忆。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	晚安

“噩梦？”

但丁应了一声。他坐在窗台上，双腿垂在屋外。月光把他赤裸的上半身割出明暗，石膏般的质感。

他没有立刻回到床上的意思，维吉尔便也起身，赤脚走过去。他弟弟仰起头，凉爽的发丝落上他的胸口，带着一点儿湿意。

“要讲讲吗。”

但丁似乎正等着这句。他清了清嗓子。“我梦到，杀了你。”

维吉尔说，“嗯。”

他弟弟抬腿跨回窗内，和他从不同侧上床，在被子下迅速重新温热起来，一边讲了一段维吉尔稔知的故事——了解得不太确切，毕竟当时他的灵魂囿于一具傀儡之中，直到但丁闯到他面前。杀了他。

他心不在焉听着对方絮絮低述，几乎感到了某种催眠效果。但丁不时停下来，回忆或修正种种细节，几缕发丝被他自己制造的气流不断吹起。他抓过维吉尔的手，把它们全部捋向脑后。

维吉尔让手停在那儿。他感到他额前浮出细密的汗珠。他听到他的声音：“——感觉太真实了。就像曾经发生过的事。维吉尔——”

“是梦。”维吉尔道，顺手把那层汗抹去，“但丁不能加一分。”

原来如此，他想。他真的忘了。

\---

翠西曾经问他那时发生了什么。但丁与黑骑士最后一次相遇时。维吉尔没有满足她的好奇心，而她耸了耸肩，告诉他他弟弟对此讳莫如深。

“也许因为被我打到头，记忆混乱。”维吉尔说。

她惊奇地看着他，“他倒是真的告诉我，自己失忆了。”

维吉尔不置可否。“那时”在他绝对不想与人谈起的事件表中也许能排到第一——尤其不想与但丁谈起，哪怕他们如今终于能够谈论许多往事，而他甚至可以承认一些错误，他弟弟则愿意揽去部分责任。得知但丁对此守口如瓶，他难免生出一些隐秘而无法阐明的欣喜。

至于还无法谈的那些，他对自己说：你必须想办法克服它，否则就会被它摧毁。

\---

他的手被但丁拿开。握紧。“十年前你在哪儿？”

“魔界，你知道的。” 维吉尔半垂眼帘，随时准备再度进入沉眠的样子。可他弟弟接着提出几百个问题，他只好为其一一捏造答案，直到描述到魔界饮食，但丁闷声笑了笑：“停！我又要做噩梦了。”

“我需要一个晚安吻。”他补充道。

他们鼻尖错开，然后维吉尔说，“晚安。”

“还好是做梦。我宁可失忆。”他弟弟小声嘟哝。

维吉尔在他看不到的角度微微翘起嘴角。从六岁起，他便坚信自己应当比弟弟承担更多。

他拍了拍但丁的背。仿佛敲一扇门。

END


End file.
